Never Ending
by moonlightdawn
Summary: No. He promised. He said he would never do it again. He said he would never hurt me as much as he did before.
1. Waiting

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters or the book. **

**

* * *

  
**

I waited and waited. I couldn't help waiting. He's usually here by the time he hears Charlie snoring. It felt as if I was waiting for death to rise.

Hours passed and I soon began to worry.

Charlie was snoring louder then usual so where was he?

Had he forgotten? No. He's more reliable then that.

I wrapped my arms around my knees and quietly rocked back and forth on my bed.

Everything was a blur. I was losing it. I clapped my hands together loud enough to wake me up. Charlie let out a moan and continued snoring.

This week went by fast. Angela and Ben invited me to go hiking with them this weekend, but I declined. Edward wasn't in the mood for "hiking".

I thought about the week more to waste time.

Surprisingly, Jess called the other day. She wanted to know if everything was going well with Edward.

Yeah. Since when did she even care?

Recently, she's been butting into things like if we were hanging out all the time. Something was going on, but I didn't care. My mind was occupied with something else.

Something more alluring.

I spent another hour on thinking of the recent past. I hadn't noticed what time it was. Midnight.

WHERE WAS HE?

Every minute I waited, I worried more and more.

Did he. . .

No. He promised. He said he would never do it again. He said he would never hurt me as much as he did before.

All I could do now is wait.

I forced my eyelids open. I was getting drowsier by the minute. I had to wait longer. He'll be here. I'm sure.

I decided to go look for my CD player, but I couldn't find it. It was just too dark to see anything. I was afraid to turn the lights on. What if Charlie woke up?

I quietly walked back to bed and sat there.

It felt as if days had passed.

I saw a dark and BIG figure crawling in my window. I rubbed my eyes to see clearer. "Edward?" I whispered quietly. I knew this couldn't be Edward. Edward wasn't this BIG.

I quietly stood up and walked towards this thing.

"Edward?" I asked once again.

"No." shot back the hoarse and deep voice.

I knew who this was.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic. Review for improvements please.  
**


	2. Bother

"Hi Jake." I managed to say.

"Vampire girl." He replied back. Vampire girl. Vampire girl. Vampire girl. That's all he could say to me. He didn't call me "Bella" anymore. My name was Vampire girl according to him. It was better then calling me a bloodsucker or a leech, but I missed **MY** name. I wasn't even a vampire. _YET_

I miss smile that always use to warm me up. I missed his big warm hugs. I missed him calling my name. All of that didn't matter now.

"What are YOU doing here?" I shot back.

"Where's the bloodsucking fool?" he asked casually.

I glared at him viciously searching for his eyes. It was too dark to see anything. I could only see his shape.

"None of your business." I said coldly.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. I knew it. He wouldn't keep his promise too long."

I walked toward the light and turned them on. Jacob winced at the bright light.

I didn't care if I woke Charlie up. Jack was here. It didn't matter. Besides, I **had** to see his face. I missed it.

He raised his eyebrows at me and flashed a grin. It wasn't a grin that **I** owned. It was one of his "new" grins. That wasn't the Jacob I use to know.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

He walked closer to me. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"No, I don't and it'll be a pleasure if you just go." I felt the tightness in my throat. I really wanted Jacob to stay, but our relationship just wasn't . . . right yet.

He sat on my bed and gestured me to come next to me.

What is he doing? Since when did he even want to talk to me or TOUCH me?

I obeyed silently and sat beside him. I missed this feeling, but I tried hard not to show him how I really felt.

"Well?" I retorted trying to sound as casual as I could.

"I'm waiting for that bloodsucking fool that you love." He replied back smiling his "new" smile.

I tried hard not to raise my anger up. It got me mad everytime he called Edward a BLOODSUCKER, LEECH, and PARASITE.

"Why don't you just go and fetch a bone Jake?"

I didn't mean to be so harsh.

"Ha." was all he could say.

I felt awkward. We were fighting back and forth, yet sitting next to each other peacefully. I fidgeted a bit.

He eyed me curiously.

I felt like a different person near Jacob.

"Seriously Jake. You HAVE to go. It'll be about time when Charlie wakes up noticing that I was talking to myself. Go Jake." I pointed towards the window.

"Not until he comes." He crossed his legs and folded his arms.

"You are so STUBBORN Jacob Black!" I scolded at him.

"I know." He leaned towards me more. I moved over a little more to the side.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." I got up and went under my covers. "If you want to sit there all by yourself waiting for EDWARD, then do whatever you want."

I laid my head on my soft pillow I haven't used in days. I usually used Edward's arm as my pillow. Feeling this soft and warmer thing on my head relaxed me.

"I know you're not going to sleep." He replied. "You don't sleep until **he's** there with you." He turned around and gave a smirk.

That was true. I wouldn't go to sleep without seeing Edward's face, but I tried hard this time.

I closed my eyes and relaxed my stiff body. I became worried again. Where was he? It'll be some time later when I would get ready for school. I put my hands over my face and thought about this more.

Something was definitely wrong.

Did he leave?

Edward?

_Shh Bella. Sleep. You need your rest. I'll be there tomorrow . . . well, today, in a few hours. Just sleep Bella. Stop worrying. I promise. _

I heard his enriching velvet voice that always soothed my mind. I nodded my head lightly and fell fast asleep.

I woke up from my dream.

Awkward dream.

But I couldn't remember any of it. I just knew it was an awkward dream.

Whatever. I noticed Jacob was gone. I didn't care. I wanted to see Edward.

I jumped out of my bed and ran downstairs eying Charlie as he ate.

"Morning dad." I grabbed a cookie.

"Morning Bells." He choked back. I ran and patted his back.

"Ha. Are you okay dad? Be careful next time."

He grinned at me and nodded.

It was just an hour away when I saw Edward's face again. He promised.

I ran up to the stairs to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

After everything was settled, I tied my hair up in a ponytail and put on the most decent clothes I owned. I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs.

Charlie had already left as usual.

I expected to see my old red truck in front of the house, but it wasn't there.

I walked around the house to make sure I hadn't misplaced it.

Where's my truck? Charlie didn't take it.

From afar, I HEARD my truck's engine roar. I squinted to see who had it.

Jacob.

He honked the horn gesturing me to get in.

I had enough of this.

Why was he bothering me?

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit too long. Tell me what you think and what I should improve on! Thanks. **


	3. The kiss

I turned around and left him hanging. No way was I going to get in **my** car with him. I started walking back to my house and slammed the door loud enough for him to hear.

I heard the door of my truck close lightly and Jacob's heavy footsteps.

"What's wrong?" he asked innocently.

I stared at him with blank eyes.

"Jacob, why do you have my truck?"

"I wanted to drive you to school. The same way that murderer drives you." he shrugged his shoulders and gave me a smile.

"Jacob, Edward isn't a murderer." I threw my bag on the floor. "He's just different from you. Is that too hard to understand?" I walked away from him and opened the fridge.

He chuckled lightly and licked his lips.

"No. It isn't hard to understand. Yeah. We are different. I'm the savior and he's the… killer." He walked outside and went back in my truck. "Look." He said eyeing me as I followed him. "You better get in the car or you can just walk to school."

There wasn't a choice. My legs weren't strong enough to walk that far. Unwillingly, I agreed.

I climbed in my truck and looked out the window, away from him, as he spoke.

"Vampire girl, where's the boy?" I turned around to face him.

"Didn't I say it was none of your business?" I sucked my teeth and leaned back.

He pulled to the side of the road. He shut off the engine and came closer to me while I was lying comfortably on my seat.

"I. Knew. It." I felt his warm and misty breath.

We were in this position for quite some time. It took me minutes to realize what he was trying to do.

He leaned closer to me while I tried to back away. Gently, he gave me a light kiss on my lips. I froze. He laughed quietly and returned back to his seat. My heart was beating triple the speed. He started the engine again and continued driving as if nothing had happened. I touched my lips and stared at him.

_What's going on with me? _

Did I actually enjoy this feeling? Before I could explain it to myself, I was already in front of the school.

Jacob got off and opened the door to my side.

He held out his hand and I automatically accepted it.

I climbed out with his hand still supporting me.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"No problem." He grinned the smile that I once loved and got back in my truck. He pulled down the windows and shouted at me. "Is it okay if I use your truck to get to La Push? I promise I'll bring it back to your school. I'll pick you up after school." Without hearing my answer, he drove away quickly.

What had just happened?

I turned around and I saw everyone staring at me.

It was my Déjà vu again. Here goes the same step I once went through on the first day of Forks high school.

* * *

**So there was one person who wanted me to continue writing and so I did. Thanks for the criticism! Please review. **


	4. He came and went back

I quickly walked in the school building. I could feel their eyes on my back. I shuddered.

**Biology**

Edward wasn't here. He promised, but he lied. I wasn't worried anymore. I was _angry_. I stared at the empty seat next to mine. Edward wouldn't lie – out of all the things – unless something was wrong.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie or Emett didn't come to school either.

I sighed.

I felt…lonely again.

I didn't notice that the class had ended until Eric came up to me with a big smile.

I jumped.

"Oh sorry." He apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine." I tried to make out my words.

It's been a long time since Eric talked to me. His hair grew longer and his…eyes. They turned the brightest gold I've ever seen.

"I like your contacts." I managed to say. "But I didn't know you wore glasses before."

He almost choked out his words.

"Oh...yeah. I use to wear glasses, but now I have contacts." I could hear a twist in his voice. "Um…well, see you later Bella." He stormed out of the room before I could answer back.

I grunted. I wasn't in a good mood today.

After school, I went outside to get my truck until I realized that Jacob had it.

I waited.

It felt like hours of waiting until I heard my truck's engine.

Finally.

He stopped to a smooth halt and got out of the truck.

His smile. His face. Jacob. I felt warm and bubbly inside. I didn't know why.

"It's about time." I ran towards my truck and opened the door. "Thanks for bringing my truck back." I said with annoyance. I didn't want to wait for a reply. I quickly turned on the engine and started driving towards home.

From the mirror, I saw Jacob standing there with shock.

Right.

How could he get to La Push? I quickly turned around and went back for him.

He stared at me with pride and I looked away.

Slowly, he climbed in the passenger seat and huffed. "Thanks. I thought you forgot about me." He laughed.

"Whatever." I said with disgust.

I didn't mean to be so harsh on him.

I just couldn't forgive Jacob. Not at all.

During the fifteen minute driving, Jacob was whistling a happy tune.

I tried to ignore him.

I arrived at my house and got out of the truck.

"Look, use my truck to get to La Push okay?" I paused for a second looking at his expression. "Just tell one of your friends to give it back." I walked away from my truck and went in my house.

I took off my coat and bag and quietly went up to my room. As I opened the door, I gasped.

"EDWARD!" I screamed and ran to him. I jumped on his lap and felt his cold hard chest on my cheek. "Where were you? What happened? WHY?" I soon began to realize that I wasn't angry anymore. I was more worried now.

He took me off his chest and moved his face closer to mine. "I'm sorry." That's all he said. It didn't matter. He was forgiven. I wrapped my hands around his waist.

"It's okay; just don't do that ever again." I thought I was going to tear. "Do you know how much worry and…anger I went through?"

"You were angry?" his voices tighten with regret.

"Well, just a little bit. But it wasn't your fault. It was my conscious." I wanted to be in his arms forever.

He sighed a bit and hugged me back. I felt safe and surprisingly warm in his arms.

"Look Bells. I have to go now." He took his hands and grabbed my arms that were tightly hugging him. He freed himself.

"Why?" I felt a lump in my throat.

"It's for the best." He quietly jumped out of the window.

I was…hurt.

I felt…pain.

I was…worried.

I didn't bother looking outside from my window.

I went into my "agony" position.

I wrapped my arms around my knees. I felt a something wet sliding down my cheek and dropping on my hand.

How could he?

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Just a random question out of curiosity; did you guys see the movie Twilight? I did watch the movie, but the book (of course) was much better than the movie. **

**Thanks again! **


End file.
